Angel & Mortal
by fictiondotcom
Summary: A record of the notes, traded among four very different individuals, that create a very special friendship. [A/N: Contrary to what the categories here suggest, this is indeed an ROTBTD/Big Four story, with an equal focus on all four characters. Will include Jackunzel and Mericcup.]
1. PROLOGUE

**ANGEL & MORTAL**

While an announcement will be made regarding this event during an assembly, this notice will remain here in the Student Centre for the convenience of all students who may need additional information.

The School Spirit Committee (SSC) will be organising an activity for the purpose of fostering stronger bonds within the student body and to facilitate the forging of new friendships and a greater acceptance and openness to those you may not regularly interact with.

In this game, **Angel & Mortal**, each student will be an angel to someone else in the student body, and you are not to tell others who your mortal is, for the sake of secrecy. During the assembly, you would have been assigned your mortal and received information about their locker numbers. Your goal is to anonymously bring blessings to your mortal by doing nice things for them. For example, you can write notes or send gifts, which you would deliver as discreetly as possible to their lockers or by some other means.

Mortals will also be able to respond to their angels. A station will be set up here in the Student Centre with alphabetically-categorised boxes. To respond to your angel, simply label your note or gift with 'Ariel's Angel', for instance, and drop it in the box labelled with your initial – 'A', in this example. Angels will then be able to collect the items sent to them by their mortals, in a discreet manner, of course.

For the sake of convenience, a stock of envelopes and markers will also be available at the station in order to make it easier for your notes to be labelled and found.

By the end of the school term, you should try to figure out the identity of your angel. Once you have done so, you are to take a picture of yourself with your angel and post it on Instagram, tagging it with '**#atelierhigham**'. The 5 pictures with the most likes will receive a $20 Starbucks voucher each.

Disciplinary action _will _be taken against any student who does not cooperate.

Be enthusiastic about this school-wide activity! It is a chance for you to get to know someone you might never have spoken to before, and school spirit will be strengthened through this.

We wish you a happy time with your angel and mortal!

Love,  
>The School Spirit Committee<p>

_[tacked on the noticeboard outside the Student Centre, with a "yay" scribbled in red marker below the last paragraph]_


	2. CHAPTER 1

Dear Hiccup,

I don't like this game.  
>Great name, by the way.<p>

- Your angel (yuck)

_[scrawled on a scrap of paper, found in Hiccup's locker at 12:01PM, Monday, 13th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Angel,<p>

Really? Gee, I couldn't tell.  
>Yeah, yeah, I know. My first name's not that bad, actually. You don't want to hear the rest of my name.<p>

Yours,  
>Hiccup<p>

_[written in slightly messy handwriting on a plain piece of notepaper, collected from the Student Centre at 2:17PM, Monday, 13th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Hiccup,<p>

Actually, now that you mention it, I really do.

- Your bored angel

_[written on a piece of notepaper with history notes on the back, found in Hiccup's locker at 2:39PM, Monday, 13th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Angel,<p>

… No.  
>Don't you need those history notes?<p>

Yours,  
>Hiccup<p>

_[written on a lined piece of paper, collected from the Student Centre at 8:56AM, Tuesday, 14th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Hiccup,<p>

That's what Google is for.  
>And don't try to change the subject.<p>

- Your won't-take-no-for-an-answer angel

_[written on a piece of notepaper with history notes on the back, found in Hiccup's locker at 12:22PM, Tuesday, 14th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Angel,<p>

Fine.  
>My alleged full name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.<p>

Yours begrudgingly,  
>Hiccup<p>

_[written on a plain piece of notepaper, collected from the Student Centre at 8:58AM, Wednesday, 15th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III,<p>

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
>There were THREE of you with that name? Oh you poor souls.<p>

- Your angel whose cheeks hurt from laughing

_[written on a deep green sticky note, found in Hiccup's locker at 10:41AM, Wednesday, 15th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Angel,<p>

The Vikings believe a hideous name frightens off gnomes and trolls.  
>You're not a very nice angel.<p>

Yours horrendously,  
>Hiccup<p>

_[written on a slightly crumpled piece of paper with random pencil markings, collected from the Student Centre at 12:34PM, Wednesday, 15th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III,<p>

Wait a minute. You're a descendant of the Vikings?  
>I'll take that as a compliment.<p>

- Your angel

_[written on a scrap of paper, found in Hiccup's locker at 2:25PM, Wednesday, 15th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Angel,<p>

Apparently. According to my dad, at least. He's bizarrely proud of it. We have helmets and stuff all around our house.  
>It was meant to be constructive criticism for the purpose of helping you better yourself as an angel, but okay.<p>

Yours,  
>Hiccup<p>

_[written on a green sticky note, collected from the Student Centre at 11:15AM, Thursday, 16th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III,<p>

Wow. Are you kidding? That. Is SO COOL.  
>Now, dear Horrendous, why would I do that?<p>

- Your angel

_[written on the back of an item tag, found in Hiccup's locker at 12:01PM, Thursday, 16th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Angel,<p>

Unfortunately, I'm not.  
>I knew I was hoping for too much.<br>You're never going to stop calling me that, are you?

Yours lamentably,  
>Hiccup<p>

_[written on a slightly crumpled piece of paper with illegible writing on the back, collected from the Student Centre at 12:34PM, Thursday, 16th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III,<p>

If I could see your house or meet your dad, I would love to.  
>Sorry. Can't resist.<p>

- Your angel

(Actually, I'm not sorry.)

_[written on a scrap of paper torn off somewhere else, found in Hiccup's locker at 2:47PM, Thursday, 16th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Angel,<p>

I guess I could give you my address and you could visit?  
>I knew I shouldn't have told you.<p>

Yours regrettably,  
>Hiccup<p>

_[written on a lined piece of notepaper, collected from the Student Centre at 8:57AM, Friday, 17th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III,<p>

I actually laughed. Nice try. I may not love this game, but I'm not giving myself up this early.  
>Why would you want to keep such precious information to yourself?<p>

- Your angel

_[written on a very crumpled and faded receipt with a pencil-outlined hole poked through, found in Hiccup's locker at 10:38AM, Friday, 17th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Angel,<p>

Going once, going twice...  
>I'm sure you and my dad would get along well. Unlike me.<p>

Yours,  
>Hiccup<p>

_[written on a green sticky note, collected from the Student Centre at 11:40AM, Friday, 17th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III,<p>

What's with you and your dad?

- Your curious angel

_[written on a scrap of paper, found in Hiccup's locker at 2:07PM, Friday, 17th April 2015]_


	3. CHAPTER 2

Dear Jack,

Uh... Hi.

Yours,  
>A<p>

_[written on a neatly folded piece of paper, found in Jack's locker at 10:32AM, Monday, 13th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

Hey?

Jack

_[written on a scrap of paper, collected from the Student Centre at 12:33PM, Monday, 13th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

So... Sup man. Bro. Dude.

Yours,  
>A<p>

_[penned on a lined piece of paper, found in Jack's locker at 2:26PM, Monday, 13th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

Wow. And I thought I was a bad angel.

Jack

_[written on old trigonometry rough working, collected from the Student Centre at 7:19AM, Tuesday, 14th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

Thank you for summing that up.  
>Your workings are all wrong, by the way.<p>

Yours,  
>A<p>

_[written on a green sticky note, found in Jack's locker at 8:56AM, Tuesday, 14th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

Are you a nerd?  
>No offence.<p>

Jack

_[written on a small piece of blue paper, collected from the Student Centre at 10:51AM, Tuesday, 14th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

What if I were a jock with a secret stash of brains?

Yours,  
>Jock<p>

_[written on a lined piece of paper, found in Jack's locker at 11:40AM, Tuesday, 14th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

Definitely a nerd.

Jack

_[scribbled on more old trigonometry homework, collected from the Student Centre at 12:33PM, Tuesday, 14th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. There will be consequences!

Yours,  
>A<p>

_[written on a slightly crumpled piece of paper, found in Jack's locker at 2:24PM, Tuesday, 14th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

I'll take my chances.  
>Is A really your initial?<p>

Jack

_[written on the back of a tiny piece of paper, collected from the Student Centre at 7:17AM, Wednesday, 15th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

No... It just stands for Angel. Didn't really want to refer to myself as one.

Yours,  
>A<p>

_[written on a lined piece of paper, found in Jack's locker at 8:59AM, Wednesday, 15th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

Ha, that's funny. I didn't want to either.  
>Ooh, what naughty things have you done to warrant that opinion of yourself, angel? ;)<p>

Jack

_[written on a crinkled old parking ticket, collected from the Student Centre at 10:31AM, Wednesday, 15th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

Oh, you know. Shot down a dragon, destroyed a village...

Yours,  
>A<p>

_[written on a scrap of paper with smudged pencil on the back, found in Jack's locker at 11:11AM, Wednesday, 15th April 20155]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

Ding ding ding! We have a winner!

Jack

_[written on a small Post-it, collected from the Student Centre at 12:28PM, Wednesday, 15th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

Yeah, you don't want to mess with all of this.  
>I don't have to ask about you, though. Your misadventures aren't exactly a secret.<p>

_[penned on a lined piece of paper, found in Jack's locker at 3:28PM, Wednesday, 15th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

Oh, really? I have to ask - what have you heard?

Jack

_[written on a piece of blue paper, collected from the Student Centre at 7:14AM, Thursday, 16th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

It's hard _not _to hear.  
>Pasted signs on all exit doors saying, "Please Use the Other Door".<br>Stuck big signs around the outside of the school that say "School is Closed Today" which resulted in a school day with less than a quarter of the school population attending.  
>Dumped dish soap in the school fountain. Heard Mr Aster was really pissed by that. (I really hope you cleaned that one up yourself.)<br>That's not even the half of it.  
>I really wonder how you haven't been suspended yet.<p>

Yours,  
>A<p>

_[written on a folded piece of paper, found in Jack's locker at 9:01AM, Thursday, 16th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

Your lack of trust in me is touching.  
>For your information, I <em>did <em>clean up all the soap foam.  
>With the guys' help, at least.<br>Aster secretly loves me, so it's all good.  
>Come on, admit it. I brighten up the school and you know it.<p>

Jack

_[scrawled on the back of a flyer for a tuition centre, collected from the Student Centre at 10:33AM, Thursday, 16th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

It _is _pretty entertaining, I suppose.  
>We're slightly over halfway through senior year, though. Safe to say that your pranks are only going to get crazier. I'm not sure whether I'm looking forward to it or apprehensive about it.<p>

Yours,  
>A<p>

_[written on a green sticky note, found in Jack's locker at 11:14AM, Thursday, 16th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

Looking forward to it, obviously. School would be so boring without me.  
>Hey, what classes are you taking?<p>

Jack

_[scribbled on a piece of paper accidentally torn in half, collected from the Student Centre at 12:29PM, Thursday, 16th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

A few are Science and Tech classes.

Yours,  
>A<p>

_[written on a lined piece of paper, found in Jack's locker at 2:12PM, Thursday, 16th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

That's really specific.

Jack

_[written on a scrap of paper, collected from the Student Centre at 7:18AM, Friday, 17th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

Well it's all you're going to get. Take it or leave it.  
>You can't seriously expect me to give away all that. I know what you're trying to do.<p>

Yours,  
>A<p>

_[written on a small sticky note, found in Jack's locker at 9:03AM, Friday, 17th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

You make me sound unnecessarily evil.  
>In fact, I'm acting out of the greater good. If I don't find out who you are, we'll never win those Starbucks vouchers!<p>

Jack

_[written on notepaper with illegible writing on the back, collected from the Student Centre at 10:31AM, Friday, 17th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

You like Starbucks...?

Yours,  
>A<p>

_[written on a very crumpled piece of paper, found in Jack's locker at 11:11AM, Friday, 17th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

Not really.  
>Well, only the Christmas drinks.<br>Don't judge.

Jack

_[scribbled on a small sticky note, collected from the Student Centre at 12:27PM, Friday, 17th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

Haha, wouldn't have guessed that Jackson Overland likes Starbucks...  
>Who said I was judging?<p>

Yours,  
>A<p>

_[written on a neatly folded piece of paper, found in Jack's locker at 12:36PM, Friday, 17th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

ONLY THE CHRISTMAS DRINKS!  
>Liar. I bet if I could see your face right now, you'd either be smirking or snorting.<p>

Jack

_[written on a scrap of blue paper, collected from the Student Centre at 2:48PM, Friday, 17th April 2015]_


	4. CHAPTER 3

Rapunzel,

Just reporting for duty. If the School Spirit Committee didn't threaten us, I wouldn't even be doing this. Brilliant start to the school year.

_[scrawled on a piece of paper evidently torn off somewhere else, found in Rapunzel's locker at 10:31AM, Monday, 13th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Angel,<p>

I don't understand. How can you be so unenthusiastic? It's a chance for the entire student body to bond! And a mystery for us to solve! Though I think I can safely say you aren't a part of the School Spirit Committee.

Love, Rapunzel

_[written in loopy writing on a pink piece of notepaper, collected from the Student Centre at 11:39AM, Monday, 13th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel,<p>

Even the name of the game gives me diabetes.  
>Wow. I didn't expect anyone to buy all that crap. You're not a part of the School Spirit Committee, are you?<br>No shit, Sherlock.  
>And <em>don't <em>call me Angel. It makes me nauseous.

_[scribbled on a scrap of paper, found in Rapunzel's locker at 2:07PM, Monday, 13th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Angel,<p>

It's not... crap! You and I are so different (I'm presuming) and we're becoming friends. See, it's working!  
>I did want to join the School Spirit Committee, but I'd reached the maximum number of clubs, so I had to choose. :(<br>Well, what do you want me to call you?

Love, Rapunzel

_[written on a purple sticky note, collected from the Student Centre at 7:23AM, Tuesday, 14th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel,<p>

'Crap' is such a minor swear word... Don't tell me you've never cussed before.  
>We're not friends. Don't get ahead of yourself.<br>You're in three clubs?!  
>If you must, call me G.<p>

_[written on a small piece of paper with illegible words on the back, found in Rapunzel's locker at 8:56AM, Tuesday, 14th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear G,<p>

My mother would kill me if I did.  
>Okay fine, we're not friends <em>yet.<em>  
>Yup! I'm in the Art Club, the Dance Team and Sweet Treats for Good!<br>Why G? Is that your initial?

Love, Rapunzel

_[written on a pink piece of notepaper, collected from the Student Centre at 10:34AM, Tuesday, 14th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel,<p>

Ahhh. So you're a good girl.  
>No, we're not friends <em>ever<em>.  
>I knew you were in Dance, but not all those other clubs. You're insane.<br>It may or may not be.

G

_[written on a piece of blue paper, found in Rapunzel's locker at 12:31PM, Tuesday, 14th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear G,<p>

I guess you could say that...?  
>Oh, don't be so pessimistic. I trust that one day we'll be the best of friends. Here, have a few hearts. ❤❤❤❤❤<br>I am not insane! What clubs are you in?

Love, Rapunzel

_[written on a pink piece of notepaper with doodles of hearts, collected from the Student Centre at 2:17PM, Tuesday, 14th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel,<p>

Don't be so optimistic.  
>And <em>don't <em>draw me hearts. You'll make me throw up.  
>You mean 'club'. As in single, because most normal people aren't as crazy as you. I'm a sportsman. That's all you're getting.<p>

G

_[written on a cafeteria napkin with ketchup stains, found in Rapunzel's locker at 12:30PM, Wednesday, 15th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear G,<p>

Have some more hearts, then. ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤  
>Why do you not want to tell me anything?<p>

Rapunzel

_[written on a purple sticky note with more doodles of hearts, collected from the Student Centre at 2:06PM, Wednesday, 15th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel,<p>

Contrary to what people say about you, you're evil.  
>No particular reason, really. Just for fun.<p>

G

_[written on a piece of notepaper, found in Rapunzel's locker at 2:24PM, Wednesday, 15th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear G,<p>

You've asked around about me?  
>But I need to figure out who you are if we want to win those Starbucks vouchers!<p>

Love, Rapunzel

_[written on a piece of notepaper with chameleon designs over it, collected from the Student Centre at 7:25AM, Thursday, 16th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel,<p>

No! In case you haven't noticed, you're fairly popular around here. How do you think I knew you're a dancer?  
>Correction: <em>you <em>want to win those Starbucks vouchers. Don't include me.

G

_[scribbled on a very crumpled piece of paper, found in Rapunzel's locker at 8:55AM, Thursday, 16th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear G,<p>

Oh.  
>But... I'm not even that good. You should see me in practice - I'm pretty clumsy. Once, I actually fell because of my <em>hair.<em>  
>How can you not like Starbucks?!<p>

Love, Rapunzel

_[written on a pink piece of notepaper, collected from the Student Centre at 10:29AM, Thursday, 16th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel,<p>

I'm not surprised. Your hair is so long, you could probably tie me to a chair and still have enough hair to swing around.  
>While I would pay to see you trip up in practice, the only thing that matters is your final performance, which you seem to have down pat, so don't worry.<br>It's not _that _great.  
>Okay, fine, I only like the Christmas drinks.<p>

G

_[written on a parking ticket from 7 months ago, found in Rapunzel's locker at 10:58AM, Thursday, 16th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear G,<p>

You're exaggerating - my hair's not _that _long!  
>Aww, did you just compliment me? ❤❤<br>Not great? It's amazing! My favourite isn't actually the coffee - I love their hot chocolates most. Makes me feel warm and fuzzy.

Love, Rapunzel

_[written on a neatly folded piece of notepaper with chameleon designs bordering it, collected from the Student Centre at 11:10AM, Thursday, 16th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel,<p>

It goes down to your waist. I think that counts as long.  
>No, I did not. Shut up.<br>Ha. Should've known. You seem like the type.

G

_[written on a small sticky note, found in Rapunzel's locker at 12:31PM, Thursday, 16th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear G,<p>

You always have to have the last word in an argument, don't you? Haha.  
>Aww, you don't have to be so shy about it, angel. ❤❤<br>What do you mean, I seem like the type?

Love, Rapunzel

_[written on a lined piece of paper, collected from the Student Centre at 2:19PM, Thursday, 16th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel,<p>

Part of my charm, really.  
>I am not shy, and we are not talking about this. Moving on.<br>You seem like the typical bubbly, cotton candy girl. Loves everything sugary sweet. Wears a lot of pink. That sort of stuff.

G

_[scribbled on a torn piece of paper, found in Rapunzel's locker at 7:21AM, Friday, 17th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear G,<p>

Because I'm nice, I'll spare you.  
>Well... I guess. But that's not all there is about me - you can't make a snap judgment based on that!<p>

Love, Rapunzel

_[written on a lined piece of paper, collected from the Student Centre at 8:57AM, Friday, 17th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel,<p>

Nobody said I was making a snap judgment.

G

_[written on a piece of blue paper, found in Rapunzel's locker at 10:34AM, Friday, 17th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel,<p>

... fine, maybe I was.  
>Alright then, if it makes you happy, princess, tell me more about you.<p>

G

_[written on a very crumpled piece of paper, found in Rapunzel's locker at 10:34AM, Friday, 17th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear G,<p>

I enjoy a whole bunch of hobbies, including dancing, singing, painting, candle-making, baking, charting stars, reading, etcetera.  
>I dream of travelling to and exploring a whole bunch of places... Unfortunately, my mother is very protective of me... She would have my head.<br>Oh, and I also have a pet chameleon named Pascal.  
>What about you?<p>

Love, Rapunzel

_[written on a pink piece of paper, collected from the Student Centre at 11:12AM, Friday, 17th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel,<p>

Wow. I have no idea where the heck you find all that time, especially with three clubs.  
>To heck with your mum... you're going to have to up and leave one day.<br>A chameleon? That's impressive... most girls would scream at the sight of anything scaly.  
>Me? I don't have any pets.<p>

G

_[written on a sticky note, found in Rapunzel's locker at 12:31PM, Friday, 17th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear G,<p>

I spend most of my free time at home... It's the stuff I do to fill the time, though I've been doing a lot less of those since I joined three clubs.  
>But she's my mother! I love her.<br>I bring him to school sometimes! He's small and pretty easy to hide, haha. Maybe you'll see him one day.  
>Not pets, silly! Tell me about you.<p>

Love, Rapunzel

_[written on a piece of paper with chameleon designs bordering it, collected from the Student Centre at 2:26PM, Friday, 17th April 2015]_


	5. CHAPTER 4

Hi Merida!

This is your angel! We don't really know each other but I'm excited to get to know you! I hope we can become really great friends!

Love,  
>Your angel<p>

_[written in loopy handwriting on a pink piece of notepaper, found in Merida's locker at 8:58AM, Monday, 13th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Angel,<p>

Wow. Are you part of the School Spirit Committee? Like the two girls who made the announcement about the game - Annie and Ariel, I think.

- Merida

_[scrawled on a scrap of white paper, collected from the Student Centre at 10:31AM, Monday, 13th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Merida,<p>

That's Anna, not Annie, and no, I'm not! Why do people keep asking me that? What's so bad about the School Spirit Committee, anyway? They're really nice!

Love,  
>Your angel<p>

_[written on a pink piece of notepaper, found in Merida's locker at 11:12AM, Monday, 13th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Angel,<p>

It's because you practically bleed excitement and peppiness.  
>Yeah, they're nice - it's just inhuman to be that cheery on a school day, that's all. And in the morning, no less.<p>

- Merida

_[written on a piece of plain white notepaper, collected from the Student Centre at 12:30PM, Monday, 13th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Merida,<p>

But school IS exciting! I love being at school.  
>Aren't you excited for the rest of senior year? I heard that the archery team is challenging a team from overseas!<p>

Love,  
>Your angel<p>

_[written on a purple sticky note, found in Merida's locker at 2:07PM, Monday, 13th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Angel,<p>

So you're one of those rare people who actually love school... Good to know.  
>Yeah, we are! We're going against a Scottish team. It's no challenge, really, if you ask me. How'd you know about it?<p>

- Merida

_[written on a scrap of green paper, collected from the Student Centre at 7:19AM, Tuesday, 14th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Merida,<p>

But there are so many lovely things about school - the friends, the teachers, the things we learn, the library, the clubs, the school events, the school spirit... What's not to like about school?  
>How did I - of course I know about it! Everyone knows! Atelier High's formidable archery team, led by the one and only Captain Merida, the fearsome leader with a skilled arm!<p>

Love,  
>Your angel<p>

_[written on a page of a small to-do list, found in Merida's locker at 8:57AM, Tuesday, 14th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Angel,<p>

That's provided you actually like your classes and aren't forced into them by your mum.  
>HAHA. Thanks for your confidence in me and the team... With all that energy, you'd make an entertaining commentator.<p>

- Merida

_[written on a green sticky note, collected from the Student Centre at 10:31AM, Tuesday, 14th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Merida,<p>

Oh, dear. What classes were you forced into?  
>You're welcome! It's well-deserved. I would, wouldn't I?<p>

Love,  
>Your angel<p>

_[written on a piece of notepaper bordered with chameleon designs, found in Merida's locker at 11:14AM, Tuesday, 14th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Angel,<p>

I did manage to take classes that I actually like, but I still take some that my mum wanted me to just to appease her... World History, for example. Stuff like that that's a total bore. Yuck.  
>Since we're on the subject, wanna be the commentator for the match?<p>

- Merida

_[written on a crumpled piece of paper with number scores on the back, collected from the Student Centre at 12:30PM, Tuesday, 14th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Merida,<p>

Oh. I kinda get how you feel. My mum didn't want me to take subjects like Art, either. But I refused to give them up! Haha.  
>Really?! I would love to!<p>

Love,  
>Your angel<p>

_[written on a pink piece of notepaper, found in Merida's locker at 2:09PM, Tuesday, 14th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Merida,<p>

Wait. WAIT.  
>You sneak! I can't believe I almost said yes - or I already did, actually, but I realised right after I dropped the note off. I know what you're trying to do! You won't take me alive!<p>

Love,  
>Your angel<p>

_[written on a tiny piece of paper, found in Merida's locker at 2:09PM, Tuesday, 14th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Angel,<p>

That's the spirit. Give me a virtual high five.  
>HAHAHAHA. How do you know I won't figure out who you are before the match anyway? It's not for at least another two weeks.<p>

- Merida

_[written on a piece of green notepaper, collected from the Student Centre at 8:56AM, Wednesday, 15th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Merida,<p>

*gives you a virtual high five*  
>No way! I'm not going down this early!<p>

Love,  
>Your angel<p>

_[written on a purple sticky note, found in Merida's locker at 11:10AM, Wednesday, 15th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear angel,<p>

Really now... We'll see. Last chance, angel! Don't you want those Starbucks vouchers? You seem like the type.

- Merida

_[written on a scrap of paper, collected from the Student Centre at 12:32PM, Wednesday, 15th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Merida,<p>

Mmm, so tempting... But it's also so fun to keep you in the dark!  
>However, I do have a legit reason now... I've been asked to fill in for a cheerleader who broke her leg. I'll be even busier with extra practice leading up to the swim meet. I'll make sure to see your match, though!<br>How do you know?

Love,  
>Your angel<p>

_[written on a piece of notepaper bordered with chameleon designs, found in Merida's locker at 2:08PM, Wednesday, 15th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear angel,<p>

You've been asked to fill in for a cheerleader? If you're not originally on the team, how is that possible?  
>Well, you're just extremely chirpy. I figured 99% of chirpy people like Starbucks.<p>

- Merida

_[written on a green sticky note, collected from the Student Centre at 7:20AM, Thursday, 16th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Merida,<p>

Actually, I did get into the team! I just declined because I had to choose only three clubs.  
>Oh. Fair enough observation. Do you like Starbucks?<p>

Love,  
>Your angel<p>

_[written on a pink piece of notepaper, found in Merida's locker at 8:56AM, Thursday, 16th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear angel,<p>

What do you mean, you had to choose _only_ three clubs?!  
>Meh, it's okay... I'm not a huge fan of coffee.<p>

- Merida

_[written on a scrap of green paper, collected from the Student Centre at 10:31AM, Thursday, 16th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Merida,<p>

Since our clubs have a higher level of involvement than average, we can only join three clubs. Our school is apparently one of the very few schools in America that sets this limitation... Didn't you know?  
>Oh. I love the hot chocolate! You should try it.<p>

Love,  
>Your angel<p>

_[written on a pink piece of notepaper, found in Merida's locker at 11:17AM, Thursday, 16th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear angel,<p>

No, you ding, I'm not talking about that - of course I know about the rule! I mean, who on earth actually deliberately hits the limit?!

- Merida

_[written on a piece of paper with illegible scribblings on the back, collected from the Student Centre at 12:32PM, Thursday, 16th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Merida,<p>

Why does everyone make such a big deal out of it? I don't understand... I like doing all this stuff!

Love,  
>Your angel<p>

_[written on a piece of notepaper bordered with chameleon designs, found in Merida's locker at 2:19M, Thursday, 16th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear angel,<p>

It's just pretty crazy, that's all. But you're right, as long as you like it. What clubs are you in?

- Merida

_[written on the back of a crumpled cafeteria receipt, collected from the Student Centre at 7:20AM, Friday, 17th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Merida,<p>

I'm on my guard this time! The only thing I'm telling you is that I'm in a Performing Arts club. Muahaha!  
>P.S. Saw what you got for lunch yesterday and now I'm hungry.<p>

Love,  
>Your angel<p>

_[written on a purple sticky note, found in Merida's locker at 8:55AM, Friday, 17th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear angel,<p>

Performing Arts... Are you a dancer? It would explain how you were good enough to be asked to fill in for a cheerleader.  
>Good to know, Angel.<p>

- Merida

_[written on a scrap of lined notepaper, collected from the Student Centre at 10:30AM, Friday, 17th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Merida,<p>

What...! How on earth did you get that?! Am I that transparent?!

Love,  
>Your angel<p>

_[written on a pink piece of notepaper, found in Merida's locker at 11:13AM, Friday, 17th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear angel,<p>

Honestly, you are... Hahaha. But it's not a bad thing, lassie! Just inconvenient for games like these.

- Merida

_[scribbled on a piece of green paper, collected from the Student Centre at 12:31PM, Friday, 17th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Merida,<p>

Thanks... I think. What's your own mortal like?

Love,  
>Your angel<p>

_[written on a folded piece of paper, found in Merida's locker at 2:14PM, Friday, 17th April 2015]_


	6. CHAPTER 5

Dear Angel,

Oh, you know. Dad trying to build son up to be his idea of the perfect son. Which involves being a brawny, headstrong leader.

Yours,  
>Talking fishbone<p>

_[written on a scrap of green paper, collected from the Student Centre at 7:24AM, Monday, 20th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Hiccup,<p>

Pfft. Stop exaggerating, you eejit. You're not _that _scrawny anymore.

- Your angel

_[scribbled on the back of notes on World War II, found in Hiccup's locker at 8:55AM, Monday, 20th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Angel,<p>

What do you mean, _anymore_...?

Yours,  
>Hiccup<p>

_[written on a folded piece of lined notepaper, collected from the Student Centre at 11:13AM, Monday, 20th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Hiccup,<p>

Duh, you grew taller and kinda filled out after sophomore year.

- Your angel

_[written on a scrap of notepaper, found in Hiccup's locker at 12:32PM, Monday, 20th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Hiccup,<p>

I mean, it was obvious to everyone in school. The lasses really liked your hair. Though I don't understand the braid.

- Your angel

_[scribbled on a tiny sticky note, found in Hiccup's locker at 12:32PM, Monday, 20th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Angel,<p>

Okay... Thanks, I think. Haha.  
>I guess it's not as bad as last time... before, Dad was really disappointed in me for very obviously not being what he wanted me to be. Looked at me like he had no idea where I came from, that kind of thing. But after I grew taller and proved to be talented in my own way, he became proud of who I am, which was a nice change, but was all the more eager for me to become that headstrong leader. Kinda ironic. Our time spent together isn't all that strained anymore, but I just get really tired.<br>So, that's me... what about you, angel?

Yours,  
>Hiccup<p>

_[written on a folded piece of notepaper, collected from the Student Centre at 2:09PM, Monday, 20th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Hiccup,<p>

Pretty similar actually. My mum's super dignified, so she's always wanting me to become a prim and proper lady. But I'm not a princess, and I don't want to be one! I just want my freedom.

- Your angel

_[written on a scrap of paper, found in Hiccup's locker at 8:54AM, Tuesday, 21st April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Angel,<p>

Yeah, I totally understand... Sometimes I wish I could just ignore responsibilities and take off on a dragon or something.

Yours,  
>Hiccup<p>

_[written on a slightly crumpled piece of paper, collected from the Student Centre at 10:32AM, Tuesday, 21st April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Hiccup,<p>

Or take off on a horse and shoot arrows in the glen.

- Your angel

_[written on a small green sticky note, found in Hiccup's locker at 12:07PM, Tuesday, 21st April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Angel,<p>

I think I'll pass on the arrows (shot my cat by accident once).

Yours,  
>Hiccup<p>

_[written on a torn scrap of paper, collected from the Student Centre at 12:33PM, Tuesday, 21st April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Hiccup,<p>

YOU SHOT YOUR CAT?!

- Your angel

_[written on a large sticker, found pasted on Hiccup's locker at 2:08PM, Tuesday, 21st April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Angel,<p>

DID YOU HAVE TO WRITE THAT ON A GIANT NEON STICKER AND PASTE IT ON MY LOCKER FOR EVERYONE WALKING PAST TO SEE?!

Yours,  
>Hiccup<p>

_[scribbled on a crinkled piece of notepaper, collected from the Student Centre at 7:22AM, Wednesday, 22nd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Hiccup,<p>

EXPLAIN!

- Your disgusted angel

_[written on a green scrap of paper, found in Hiccup's locker at 8:55AM, Wednesday, 22nd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Angel,<p>

Look, I know it sounds bad, but nothing happened. They were just toy darts!

Yours,  
>Hiccup<p>

_[written on a lined piece of paper, collected from the Student Centre at 10:31AM, Wednesday, 22nd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Hiccup,<p>

Is he even still alive?

- Your angel

_[written on a half of a cafeteria napkin, found in Hiccup's locker at 12:30PM, Wednesday, 22nd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Angel,<p>

Of course. Toothless is completely fine. Though he wasn't very pleased with me.  
>Do you have any idea how many people now look at me as if I'm a murderer? Thank you for nothing, you horrible angel.<p>

Yours,  
>an exasperated Hiccup<p>

_[written on a scrap of paper, collected from the Student Centre at 2:10PM, Wednesday, 22nd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Hiccup,<p>

HAHA. I'll take that for entertainment.  
>Oh, and you need lessons in archery.<p>

- Your angel

_[written on a small sticky note, found in Hiccup's locker at 8:56AM, Thursday, 23rd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Angel,<p>

What, from you? Not sure how well that'll work out, but let me know when you want to go on an adventure, angel.

Yours,  
>Hiccup<p>

_[written on a folded piece of notepaper, with a large smiley face drawn on the front, collected from the Student Centre at 10:33AM, Thursday, 23rd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Hiccup,<p>

I told you not to call me that!

_[written on a tiny crumpled piece of paper, found in Hiccup's locker at 2:37PM, Thursday, 23rd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Angel,<p>

What? No you didn't. You've even been signing off as my angel this whole time.

Yours,  
>Hiccup<p>

_[written on a piece of notepaper, collected from the Student Centre at 7:22AM, Friday, 24th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Angel,<p>

Does it really bother you?

Yours,  
>Hiccup<p>

_[written on a small scrap of paper with smudged pencil markings on the back, collected from the Student Centre at 7:22AM, Friday, 24th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Hiccup,<p>

No, not really.

- Your angel

_[written on a small sticky note, found in Hiccup's locker at 8:55AM, Friday, 24th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Angel,<p>

Fine, don't tell me why. But then you don't get to complain if I call you angel.  
>Unless, of course, you want to give me something else to call you by. Maybe, I don't know, your name.<p>

Yours,  
>Hiccup<p>

_[written on a neatly folded piece of paper, collected from the Student Centre at 10:33AM, Friday, 24th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Hiccup,<p>

Like heck I would, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

- Your angel

_[written on a piece of notepaper with strange number scores on the back, found in Hiccup's locker at 12:26PM, Friday, 24th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Angel,<p>

... You can't just use my full name, you'll win every time.

Yours,  
>Hiccup<p>

_[written on a scrap of paper, collected from the Student Centre at 12:37PM, Friday, 24th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Hiccup,<p>

That's the point, Haddock.

- Your angel

_[written on a green sticky note, found in Hiccup's locker at 2:19PM, Friday, 24th April 2015]_


	7. CHAPTER 6

Dear Jack,

It's too bad you can't really see my face, huh?

Yours,  
>A<p>

_[written on a small sticky note, found in Jack's locker at 7:26AM, Monday, 20th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

Gloat while you can. I WILL find out who you are, just you wait.

Jack

_[written on a scrap of paper, collected from the Student Centre at 8:54AM, Monday, 20th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

All the best. If I'm as smart as you think I am, you'll need all the well wishes.

Yours,  
>A<p>

_[written on a green piece of paper, found in Jack's locker at 8:59AM, Monday, 20th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

Even the best criminals make mistakes.

Jack

_[written on an almost completely faded receipt, collected from the Student Centre at 10:31AM, Monday, 20th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

Not necessarily. Some crimes are left unsolved. Jack the Ripper was never caught, for example.

Yours,  
>A<p>

_[written on a lined piece of notepaper, found in Jack's locker at 11:15AM, Monday, 20th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

And you know this much about crimes because...?

Jack

_[scribbled on a scrap of paper, collected from the Student Centre at 12:32PM, Monday, 20th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

I break the law for fun. Rocket-launching sheep, badass stuff like that.

Yours,  
>A<p>

_[written on a green sticky note, found in Jack's locker at 2:09PM, Monday, 20th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

Wow. You're a total wild child.

Jack

_[written on a piece of paper evidently torn off elsewhere, collected from the Student Centre at 7:16AM, Tuesday, 21st April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

I'm not the one who has the same name as a historically infamous sadistic killer.

Yours,  
>A<p>

_[written on a small sticky note, found in Jack's locker at 7:24AM, Tuesday, 21st April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

Are you accusing me? I'm afraid you got the completely wrong time period, buddy. Thought you were smarter than that. I'm disappointed.

Jack

_[written on a crumpled piece of notepaper with illegible writing on the back, collected from the Student Centre at 8:55AM, Tuesday, 21st April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

You know, does it strike you as inappropriate or disturbing that we're talking about crime so lightly?

Yours,  
>A<p>

_[written on a piece of lined notepaper, found in Jack's locker at 10:33AM, Tuesday, 21st April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

Not really. This stuff happened. Can't ignore it.

Jack

_[written on a blue piece of paper, collected from the Student Centre at 12:30PM, Tuesday, 21st April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

Kinda like responsibility, huh?

Yours,  
>A<p>

_[written on a plain piece of notepaper, found in Jack's locker at 12:36PM, Tuesday, 21st April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

Okay, what are you getting at?

Jack

_[scribbled on a piece of brown notebook cover torn off, collected from the Student Centre at 2:07PM, Tuesday, 21st April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

Hey, I'm talking about me, too. Unless, you know, the shoe fits...

Yours,  
>A<p>

_[scrawled on a small sticky note, found in Jack's locker at 7:27AM, Wednesday, 22nd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

... You heard, huh?

Jack

_[written on a tiny scrap of paper, collected from the Student Centre at 8:58AM, Wednesday, 22nd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

Maybe. But I'd rather hear it from you than from the rumour mill.

Yours,  
>A<p>

_[written on a scrap of newspaper, found in Jack's locker at 10:32AM, Wednesday, 22nd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

Now I'm curious. What have you heard?

Jack

_[scribbled on a tiny scrap of paper, collected from the Student Centre at 11:11AM, Wednesday, 22nd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

Maybe you should be asking what I _haven't_ heard.  
>Story A: When Principal North asked Jack Frost to try out doing volunteer work at the local kindergarten, Jack Frost flat out refused because he hates children with a passion.<br>Story B: All of Jack Frost's antics have piled up to result in Principal North deciding to make him do volunteer work at the local kindergarten as a punishment. Jack Frost flat out refused because he hates responsibility with a passion and is a total slacker.  
>Story C: Principal North forced Jack Frost to do volunteer work at the local kindergarten - or at least tried to force him to - and in response Jack Frost slapped Principal North's belly upside down.<br>Story D: Jack Frost threw a plate of cookies and dumped eggnog over Principal North's head the second he heard anything about the local kindergarten.

Yours,  
>A<p>

_[written on a neatly folded piece of lined notepaper, found in Jack's locker at 12:24PM, Wednesday, 22nd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

Wow. It's amazing what people cook up.

Jack

_[written on an old parking ticket, collected from the Student Centre at 2:09PM, Wednesday, 22nd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

Popular people in school get the most stories, really.  
>So what's the real story?<p>

Yours,  
>A<p>

_[written on a small green sticky note, found in Jack's locker at 7:25AM, Thursday, 23rd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

Nothing as dramatic as that, lol. As my godfather, North was just concerned about me and just wanted me to spend some time on "worthy pursuits". Or some crap like that.

Jack

_[written on a torn scrap of lined notepaper, collected from the Student Centre at 8:54AM, Thursday, 23rd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

PRINCIPAL NORTH IS YOUR GODFATHER?!

Yours,  
>A<p>

_[scribbled on a very crumpled, almost torn in half, tiny scrap of paper, found in Jack's locker at 9:01AM, Thursday, 23rd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

I know. _Don't _tell anyone, or I'll kill you.

Jack

_[written on the back of a plain bookmark, collected from the Student Centre at 10:30AM, Thursday, 23rd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

You learn something new everyday...  
>So what did you say? Is it obligatory or something?<p>

Yours,  
>A<p>

_[written on a folded piece of green paper, found in Jack's locker at 11:12AM, Thursday, 23rd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

I told him I'll think about it. He gave me a week to decide. So, until Monday.

Jack

_[written on a blue piece of paper, collected from the Student Centre at 12:29PM, Thursday, 23rd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

And what _do _you think?

Yours,  
>A<p>

_[written on a small sticky note, found in Jack's locker at 12:34PM, Thursday, 23rd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

It's true that I hate responsibility, but... I don't know. What do you think?

Jack

_[scribbled on a torn scrap of notepaper, collected from the Student Centre at 2:06PM, Thursday, 23rd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

What I think? You've got nothing to lose. You either love it or hate it, but either way you learn something.  
>Also, I have a friend who's already volunteering there and she loves it. But maybe it's just because of the kind of person she is.<p>

Yours,  
>A<p>

_[written on a piece of notepaper bordered with dragon designs, found in Jack's locker at 2:11PM, Thursday, 23rd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

You do? Who? How?

Jack

_[scribbled on a crinkled piece of paper that had clearly gotten damp before, collected from the Student Centre at 7:17AM, Friday, 24th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

Of course I'm not telling you. You'll find out in due time.

Yours,  
>A<p>

_[written on an old scrap of newspaper, found in Jack's locker at 7:24AM, Friday, 24th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

... You're assuming I'm going to say yes.

Jack

_[written on a blue piece of paper, collected from the Student Centre at 8:56AM, Friday, 24th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

For your benefit, I'm going to drop the subject.  
>Saw you get sent out of class... what did you do now.<p>

Yours,  
>A<p>

_[written on a neatly folded piece of plain notepaper, found in Jack's locker at 8:59AM, Friday, 24th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

I didn't even really do anything! I was just laughing because I heard some guy shot his cat.

Jack

_[written on a scrap of paper with timings on the back, collected from the Student Centre at 10:31AM, Friday, 24th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

Ha... yeah... funny story.

Yours,  
>A<p>

_[written on a tiny crumpled piece of paper, found in Jack's locker at 11:14AM, Friday, 24th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

You know the guy or something? Heard he's a smart kid.

Jack

_[written on a small sticky note, collected from the Student Centre at 12:28PM, Friday, 24th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

I guess you could say that... He didn't _really _shoot his cat. They were just toy darts. His cat's still alive.

Yours,  
>A<p>

_[written on a page of a to-do list, found in Jack's locker at 12:34PM, Friday, 24th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

Psh. All that hype for nothing.  
>Hey, wait, you said you saw me get sent out of class. You're in one of my classes?<p>

Jack

_[written on a piece of blue paper, collected from the Student Centre at 2:05PM, Friday, 24th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

No, I broke into the security guards' room and took a peek in the surveillance footage of the hallway.

Yours,  
>A<p>

_[written on a scrap of old newspaper, found in Jack's locker at 2:10PM, Friday, 24th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>A,<p>

Ha ha.

Jack

_[scribbled on a tiny scrap of paper, collected from the Student Centre at 2:17PM, Friday, 24th April 2015]_


	8. CHAPTER 7

Rapunzel,

Me? Uh... I don't know. What do you want to know?

G

_[scribbled on a crinkled scrap of paper that had clearly gotten damp before, found in Rapunzel's locker at 7:22AM, Monday, 20th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear G,<p>

Anything! Things you like, what kind of person you are, what you want to do next time...

Love,  
>Rapunzel<p>

_[written on a pink piece of notepaper, collected from the Student Centre at 8:59AM, Monday, 20th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel,<p>

I like humour. I like being active and wild and free. I hate hard work and deadlines. And I have no idea what I want to do next time.  
>Is that enough?<p>

G

_[written on a piece of blue paper, found in Rapunzel's locker at 10:33AM, Monday, 20th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear G,<p>

Oh. Wow. Yeah, um... that's a lot.

Love,  
>Rapunzel<p>

_[written on a small purple sticky note, collected from the Student Centre at 11:11AM, Monday, 20th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel,<p>

I know you're horrified. Don't tiptoe around your words, it's damn annoying.

G

_[scrawled messily on a torn scrap of paper, found in Rapunzel's locker at 12:30PM, Monday, 20th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear G,<p>

I'm not horrified! I'm just surprised, that's all.

Love,  
>Rapunzel<p>

_[written on a small purple sticky note, collected from the Student Centre at 2:13PM, Monday, 20th April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel,<p>

Why shouldn't you be? You're a world of difference from me. A goody two shoes. Look, I'm not ashamed. You don't have to hide your judgment. I hate it when people do that.

G

_[scrawled on a crumpled piece of lined notepaper, found in Rapunzel's locker at 7:18AM, Tuesday, 21st April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear G,<p>

I can't believe you would say that sort of thing to me.

_[written on a plain piece of paper, collected from the Student Centre at 7:25AM, Tuesday, 21st April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel,<p>

What, the truth?

G

_[written on a tiny scrap of paper, found in Rapunzel's locker at 8:59AM, Tuesday, 21st April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear G,<p>

It is NOT the truth! Yes, I was surprised because you're so different from me, but I really just wanted to genuinely know you as a person! Whereas you are just forcing your cookie-cutter ideas of people onto them and isolating yourself in return!

_[written in handwriting messier than usual on a plain piece of paper, collected from the Student Centre at 10:34AM, Tuesday, 21st April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear G,<p>

I don't understand, I really don't! All I wanted was to build a new friendship with you. Why do you have to be so mean to me?

_[written on slightly crumpled paper, collected from the Student Centre at 10:34AM, Tuesday, 21st April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel,<p>

Whoa, okay, just breathe for a second first.

G

_[written on a small scrap of blue paper, found in Rapunzel's locker at 12:33PM, Tuesday, 21st April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel,<p>

Hello?

G

_[written on another small scrap of blue paper, found in Rapunzel's locker at 2:08PM, Tuesday, 21st April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel?<p>

_[scribbled on a tiny sticky note, found in Rapunzel's locker at 4:03PM, Tuesday, 21st April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Okay, okay, I'm sorry.<p>

G

_[written on a neatly folded piece of notepaper, found in Rapunzel's locker at 7:17AM, Wednesday, 22nd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel,<p>

I can't believe I'm saying this, but will you please just talk to me?

G

_[written on a slightly crinkled piece of lined notepaper, found in Rapunzel's locker at 7:17AM, Wednesday, 22nd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear G,<p>

I'm still mad at you.

Love,  
>Rapunzel<p>

_[written on a piece of pink notepaper, collected from the Student Centre at 7:23AM, Wednesday, 22nd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel,<p>

As long as you're talking to me, Princess, I can take it.

G

_[scribbled on a scrap of paper, found in Rapunzel's locker at 8:56AM, Wednesday, 22nd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear G,<p>

... Are you taking me seriously or not?

Love,  
>Rapunzel<p>

_[written on a purple sticky note, collected from the Student Centre at 9:00AM, Wednesday, 22nd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel,<p>

Yeah. Love and sunshine and rainbows, got it.

G

_[scrawled on a scrap of lined notepaper, found in Rapunzel's locker at 10:32AM, Wednesday, 22nd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear G,<p>

... I give up.

Love,  
>Rapunzel<p>

_[written on a piece of notepaper bordered with chameleon designs, collected from the Student Centre at 11:11AM, Wednesday, 22nd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel,<p>

I'm a lost cause. You might as well.

G

_[written on a blue slip of paper, found in Rapunzel's locker at 12:30PM, Wednesday, 22nd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear G,<p>

I didn't mean it _that _way. Nobody's a lost cause.

Love,  
>Rapunzel<p>

_[written on a pink piece of paper, collected from the Student Centre at 12:35PM, Wednesday, 22nd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel,<p>

Well then, unless you have a miracle up your sleeve, I hope you're ready for the disappointment.

G

_[written on an old parking ticket, found in Rapunzel's locker at 2:07PM, Wednesday, 22nd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear G,<p>

... Why are you like this?

Love,  
>Rapunzel<p>

_[written on a small purple sticky note, collected from the Student Centre at 2:11PM, Wednesday, 22nd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel,<p>

There's nothing wrong with it. I love being on my own. No rules, no responsibilities. It's as good as it sounds.

G

_[written on a piece of paper that had obviously gotten damp, found in Rapunzel's locker at 7:18AM, Thursday, 22nd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear G,<p>

So, let me guess: you subconsciously think you have the right to make judgments because you observe people by keeping a secret distance.

Love,  
>Rapunzel<p>

_[written on a neatly folded piece of paper, collected from the Student Centre at 7:25AM, Thursday, 22nd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel,<p>

Heh. You're quite the spunky princess.

G

_[written on a small sticky note, found in Rapunzel's locker at 8:56AM, Thursday, 22nd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear G,<p>

Everybody needs somebody, you know...

Love,  
>Rapunzel<p>

_[written on a neatly folded piece of notepaper, collected from the Student Centre at 10:33AM, Thursday, 22nd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel,<p>

What, and you want to be that somebody for me?

G

_[scrawled on a scrap of paper, found in Rapunzel's locker at 12:31AM, Thursday, 22nd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear G,<p>

Yes. Yes, I do.

Love,  
>Rapunzel<p>

_[written on a purple sticky note, collected from the Student Centre at 2:10PM, Thursday, 22nd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel,<p>

Since when were you a cheerleader?

G

_[scribbled on a piece of paper that had obviously got damp, found in Rapunzel's locker at 7:20AM, Friday, 23rd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear G,<p>

Huh? I'm not. I was just asked to fill in for the swim meet because someone got injured. Why?

Love,  
>Rapunzel<p>

_[written on a piece of pink paper, collected from the Student Centre at 7:26AM, Friday, 23rd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel,<p>

Oh. Great.

G

_[scrawled on a scrap of paper, found in Rapunzel's locker at 8:55AM, Friday, 23rd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear G,<p>

Why'd you suddenly... How did you know anyway?

Love,  
>Rapunzel<p>

_[written on a purple sticky note, collected from the Student Centre at 8:59AM, Friday, 23rd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel,<p>

Nothing. I just happened to see you practising with the team.

G

_[written on a cafeteria napkin, found in Rapunzel's locker at 10:33AM, Friday, 23rd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear G,<p>

My detective radar is tingling... "Clue! Clue!"

Love,  
>Rapunzel<p>

_[written on a piece of notepaper bordered with chameleon designs, collected from the Student Centre at 11:14AM, Friday, 23rd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel,<p>

... I'm not a cheerleader.  
>In case you haven't figured it out already, I'm a guy.<br>Your detective radar sucks, if you ask me.

G

_[written on a piece of blue paper, found in Rapunzel's locker at 12:29PM, Friday, 23rd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear G,<p>

You're so mean to meeeeeee. :(((((((((

Love,  
>Rapunzel<p>

_[written on a purple sticky note, collected from the Student Centre at 12:33PM, Friday, 23rd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel,<p>

I thought we already covered that. If you're trying to bait me into caving, it's not working.

G

_[written on a scrap of paper, found in Rapunzel's locker at 2:05PM, Friday, 23rd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Dear G,<p>

YET. Just you wait, I WILL bring you over to the dark... er, bright side. Muahahahahaha!

Love,  
>Rapunzel<p>

_[written on a pink piece of notepaper, collected from the Student Centre at 2:10PM, Friday, 23rd April 2015]_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel,<p>

Cute. All the best.

G

_[written on a tiny sticky note, found in Rapunzel's locker at 3:01PM, Friday, 23rd April 2015]_


End file.
